Just For You
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Sasuke tidak tahu. Apakah dia rela melepas Sakura untuk kakaknya? Sakura tidak tahu. Seberapa lama dia mampi bertahan. Hanya untukmu/Fict Gaje/Judul nggak sesuai/Spesial untuk ulang tahun Papa Suke yang terlambat/SasuSaku


Sakura menatap nanar pemuda yang sedang meneguk anggur di hadapannya. Hiruk pikuk ramai di sekelilingnya dia hiraukan, emeraldnya memandang pemuda yang berekspresi datar. Pemuda yang dia cintai, dan pemuda yang membawa hatinya pergi.

Andaikan saja pemuda itu tahu. Sakura benci untuk bersandiwara.

 **Just For You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dipersembahkan untuk ulang tahun Papa Suke yang terlambat banget :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dilarang COPAS dalam bentuk APAPUN!**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **Selamat membaca**

 **oOo Just For You oOo**

Semuanya bermula tiga bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya, saat kakaknya mengatakan akan menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan dia cintai. Ya, kakaknya akan menikah dengan Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut pink dengan mata emerald yang indah, gadis yang menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

"Dokter Haruno."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum menyambut pasiennya. Sudah seminggu ini, pasien dengan nama Uchiha Itachi datang berkunjung ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Pemuda itu memeriksakan dirinya ketika maag menyerang dan kebetulan dia yang menangani pemuda itu. Maagnya saat itu sudah sangat parah, sehingga membutuhkan penangan khusus.

"Ah- Uchiha-san, bagaimana perkembangannya?" Sakura tersenyum ramah ketika Itachi duduk di hadapannya.

"Sudah cukup membaik, hanya saja aku masih suka muntah jika terlambat makan." Itachi tersenyum.

"Aa, anda harus menjaga pola makan dan tidak boleh terlambat makan. Aku akan memberikanmu obat dan anda bisa datang kembali jika dirasa masih belum pulih." Sakura menyerahkan sebuah resep, "Apa ada keluhan lain? Perlukah saya memeriksa anda?"

"Tidak usah, dengan resep ini saja sudah cukup." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya, "Terimakasih, dokter Haruno."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sama-sama, Uchiha-san."

.

.

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding ruangan milik kekasihnya itu. Dia mengenal Haruno Sakura dalam ketidak sengajaan. Saat itu, mobilnya menabrak mobil milik dokter muda itu dan menyebabkan kelecetan yang parah. Gadis itu turun dengan wajah garangnya dan langsung mengeksekusinya di tempat.

Uang baginya bukan hal yang sulit. Namun, melihat bagaimana wajah Sakura yang memarahinya, menarik sesuatu dalam dirinya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani memarahinya seperti itu. Dan Haruno Sakura adalah wanita yang selalu memarahinya.

Tetapi dia tidak pernah protes jika gadisnya itu mulai memarahinya karena apartemennya yang berantakan, atau karena pola makannya yang sembarangan, terlalu banyak minum kopi dan kurang tidur. Karena baginya, kemarahan Haruno Sakura adalah bentuk perhatian kekasihnya itu kepadanya.

Beberapa perawat memandangi dirinya dengan tatapan menggoda. Tak jarang beberapa perawat sengaja melenggak-lenggokan tubuhnya di depan Sasuke. Hell! Dia bukan tipe pria playboy yang akan tertarik dengan sembarang wanita, dia bukan Naruto yang akan menggoda setiap wanita yang lewat di hadapannya. Semenjak dia mengenal Sakura, dia belajar untuk mencintai dan menerima Sakura apa adanya. Sama seperti Sakura yang selalu menerimanya apa adanya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Sakura sudah keluar dengan jas dokternya. Rambut gadis itu diikat keatas, memperlihatkan tengkuknya dan membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik dan menawan. Tidak salah jika dia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

"Hn."

"Sudah lama, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura membenahi tasnya.

Sasuke memandang arlojinya.

"Sepuluh menit."

"Aa." Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Baiklah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman rumah sakit. Bukan rahasia umum lagi jika dokter Sakura yang cantik dan enerjik, berpacaran dengan pengusaha setampan Sasuke. Bagi sebagian orang, mereka akan memuji pasangan serasi itu, namun bagi sebagian orang lainnya, akan menghina Sakura yang tidak pantas menggandeng pengusaha sekelas Sasuke.

"Jadi Sasuke-kun, sebaiknya kita ke supermarket sebelum pulang ke apartemenmu." Sakura memandang kekasihnya itu.

"Hn, untuk apa?" Sasuke memfokuskan dirinya ke arah jalanan Tokyo yang ramai.

"Tentu saja untuk berbelanja! Aku yakin jika kulkas di apartemenmu kosong seperti biasanya."

Sasuke menyeringai lalu menatap Sakura.

"Jadi, apa kamu akan menginap malam ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Mou!" Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke dengan pelan, "Ingat komitmen kita, Sasuke-kun! Tidak ada seks sebelum menikah! Aku akan tidur di kamar tamumu seperti biasanya."

"Membicarakan tentang seks membuatku ingin segera menikahimu."

Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah akibat ucapan Sasuke yang sembarangan itu.

.

Sasuke mendorong trolly berisi belanjaan Sakura. Gadisnya itu sedang memilih-milih tomat segar untuk makan malam mereka. Dia meminta kekasihnya itu untuk memasakan sup ekstra tomat untuk makan malam mereka. Biarpun masakan Sakura tidak seenak masakan ibunya atau masakan koki bintang lima terkenal sekalipun, dia yakin jika kekasihnya itu rajin memasakan makanan untuknya, masakannya pasti akan menjadi enak.

"Apa lagi yang kamu butuhkan, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sembari memasukan tomat ke dalam trolly.

"Hn. Tidak ada." Sasuke berfikir sebentar, "Mungkin kita bisa meminum susu sebelum tidur."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mengambil susu dulu sebelum ke kasir."

Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar belanjaan mereka. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika Sasuke membawakan kantung belanjaan mereka. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi Sasuke.

"Suatu saat nanti, kamu akan menjadi suami yang baik, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumannya.

"Hn."

.

Sesampainya di apartemen milik Sasuke, Sakura segera melepaskan jas dokternya dan menggantungnya. Dia mulai berkutat di dapur untuk memasakan makan malam dan Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Menunggu Sakura memasak, dia paling suka melihat hal itu.

Satu jam kemudian, seluruh masakan Sakura sudah terhidang di meja makan. Satu panci sup ekstra tomat dan tempura, air liur Sasuke hampir menetes melihat berbagai makanan yang terhidang di hadapannya.

"Kenapa hanya dilihat saja? Tidak berniat memakannya?" Sakura meletakan dua gelas ocha diatas meja makan dan mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakan tempuranya. Masakan Sakura sudah mulai meningkat dengan baik, "Ittadakimasu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya dan mulai memakan tempuranya. Mereka makan dalam diam hingga masing-masing makanan mereka tandas.

"Sebaiknya kamu mandi, Sasuke-kun. Aku akan memberesi ini semua dan membuatkan susu untuk kita."

Sasuke tidak suka di perintah oleh siapapun. Hanya Sakura dan ibunya yang bisa memerintahnya sesuka hati, karena dia yakin jika apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sakura dan ibunya adalah yang terbaik.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sakura mulai membersihkan semua peralatan makan mereka dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tamu milik Sasuke. Dia akan mandi sebentar dan menyiapkan susu hangat untuk mereka berdua.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sasuke muncul dengan pakaian tidurnya dan menemukan Sakura duduk menonton televisi. Tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu dibalut dengan selimut tebal, cuaca memang sangat dingin dan tidak bersahabat malam ini.

"Sudah selesai mandinya, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tersenyum, "Aku sudah membuatkanmu susu hangat, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura.

Sejenak, tidak ada yang berbicara diantara mereka. Masing-masing dari mereka, menikmati acara televisi yang ditayangkan.

"Sakura, jika aku menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkanku, apa kamu akan melakukan itu?" Sasuke membuka percakapan.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke. Apa yang salah dengan kekasihnya itu, mengapa tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu menanyakan hal itu? Apakah ada yang salah?

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura dengan keheranan.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya saja."

Sakura terdiam sejenak. Mencoba memikirkan apa yang menjadi jawabannya.

"Jika itu perintahmu, maka aku akan meninggalkanmu meski itu berat aku lakukan. Meski aku masih tetap mencintaimu, karena aku mencintaimu, maka aku akan melakukan apapun. Termasuk jika kamu memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab, hanya jemarinya yang menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat.

"Hn."

 **oOo Just For You oOo**

Sakura mendudukan dirinya di kursinya dan meregangkan tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukan waktu makan siang dan perutnya sudah minta diisi.

"Sakura sensei?" seorang perawat melongokan kepalanya.

"Ada apa, Matsuri?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada seseorang yang ingin menemui anda."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Katakan untuk menemuiku setelah makan siang."

"Tetapi, Uchiha-san yang mencari anda."

Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. Untuk apa Sasuke mencarinya harus menemui perawatnya dulu?

"Baiklah, katakan lima menit lagi aku akan keluar dari ruanganku."

.

Sakura pikir, Uchiha yang dimaksud Matsuri adala Sasuke, tetapi itu adalah Itachi. Sakura tidak sengaja mengetahui jika Itachi adalah kakak Sasuke setelah pemuda berambut panjang itu datang menemuinya untuk berobat. Jika tidak begitu, Sakura bahkan tidak akan mengenal keluarga Sasuke itu.

"Dokter Haruno, apakah aku mengganggumu?" tanya Itachi sopan.

"Tidak, Uchiha-san." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, kamu mau makan siang denganku?"

Sakura ingin menolak, tetapi melihat bagaimana wajah serius Itachi membuatnya luluh juga. Dia menganggukan kepalanya dan mengikuti langkah Itachi menuju mobil pemuda itu.

"Jadi, Dokter Haruno-"

"Sakura. Panggil saja seperti itu, Uchiha-san." Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

"Aa. Kalau begitu, panggil aku Itachi." Itachi sedikit berdeham, "Jadi, makanan apa yang kamu sukai, Sakura?"

"Aku pemakan segalanya." Sakura tertawa.

"Baiklah, mungkin sushi akan menjadi menu makan siang kita."

Mobil Itachi menuju restoran sushi yang ada di pusat kota Tokyo. Sakura berdecak dalam hati, seluruh keluarga Uchiha memang sangat kaya dan mengagumkan. Ini adalah restoran sushi yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh sembarang orang, bahkan Sakura harus merogoh gajinya selama tiga bulan untuk bisa makan di restoran mahal seperti ini.

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo turun."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan turun dari mobil milik Itachi. Mereka melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam restoran sushi itu.

"Selamat datang, apa yang anda inginkan?" seorang pelayan menyambut mereka.

Itachi duduk disalah satu kursi diikuti Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menerima buku menu dari pelayan itu dan membukanya. Dalam hati dia hanya bisa berdecak kagum melihat nominal angka yang mampu membuatnya bangkrut itu.

"Mau pesan apa, Sakura?" tanya Itachi memandang gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Aku ikut Itachi-san saja." Sakura tersenyum kaku.

"Baiklah, bawakan makanan paling mahal untuk kami."

"Hah?" Sakura memandang Itachi dengan pandangan terkejut, "A-anda tidak perlu melakukan hal itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, hitung-hitung karena kamu telah menyembuhkan penyakitku."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum gugup.

"Anda terlalu melebih-lebihkan, Itachi-san."

Itachi tersenyum misterius dan meneguk ochanya.

"Sakura, apakah kamu sudah memiliki kekasih? Itachi buka suara.

"K-kenapa kamu menanyakan hal itu?" Sakura terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Itachi.

Itachi meneguk ochanya sekali lagi sebelum menjawab.

"Karena aku ingin melamarmu."

 **oOo Just For You oOo**

Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Seminggu setelah lamaran Itachi, dia menjadi serba salah. Dia sudah menolak lamaran Itachi dan mengatakan jika dia sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Itachi mengetahui jika kekasih yang dimaksudnya adalah adiknya sendiri.

.

"Hei, otouto."

Sasuke yang sedang memeriksa dokumen menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan kakaknya tersenyum diambang pintu kantornya. Itachi tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati adiknya itu.

"Tumben sekali kamu datang mengunjungiku, aniki." Sasuke memandang kakaknya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin menemuimu saja. Semenjak kamu pindah ke apartemenmu itu, aku menjadi kesepian."

"Jangan mulai aneh lagi, baka aniki."

Itachi tertawa ketika mendengar kata-kata adiknya itu. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, kakaknya terlihat berbeda dari yang terakhir kali dia temui. Kakaknya terlihat lebih bahagia dan hidup.

"Kamu terlihat lebih bahagia, Aniki." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Apakah kamu sedang jatuh cinta."

"Kenapa kamu bisa membaca pikiranku, otouto." Itachi memandang adiknya itu, "Aku memang sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang dokter."

Sasuke memandang kakaknya. Perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Dokter?"

"Ya. Dokter Haruno Sakura."

.

.

Saat Sasuke menjemputnya, Sakura sudah merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap kekasihnya itu. Sasuke memang pendiam dan dingin, tetapi kali ini kekasihnya itu lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang terjadi?" Sakura memandang kekasihnya itu.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia masih memfokuskan kearah jalanan di hadapannya.

"Kamu sudah makan, Sauke-kun?" Sakura memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kembali.

"Sudah, dengan klienku."

"Syukurlah." Sakura mendesah lega.

Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan mereka menuju kamar milik pemuda itu dalam diam. Sakura masih mencoba menebak-nebak, apa yang membuat kekasihnya itu menjadi pendiam seperti ini?

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura menatap punggung kekasihnya ketika mereka memasuki kamar apartemen milik Sasuke.

"Sakura, apakah kamu masih ingat dengan perkataanku?" tanya Sasuke sembari membalikan badannya.

"Kata-kata yang mana?" Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Jika aku menyuruhmu meninggalkanku, maka kamu akan melakukannya."

Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dadanya terasa sesak seketika. Apa yang terjadi? Jangan katakan jika Sasuke memintanya untuk meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya dengan getir.

"Menikahlah dengan kakakku."

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sasuke memintanya menikah dengan kakaknya?

"I-ini pasti lelucon! Ini tidak lucu!" Sakura menatap Sasuke.

"Ini bukan lelucon, Sakura. Kakakku mencintaimu, aku akan mengesampingkan perasaanku demi kakakku."

Sakura hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan terisak dengan pelan. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus bahu mungil itu dengan pelan. Dia sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sakura, dia tidak pernah rela melepas gadis itu.

"Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura, "Miliki aku seutuhnya."

Sasuke bagaikan buta. Malam itu, Sakura menyerahkan dirinya kepada Sasuke. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi milik Sasuke hanya untuk malam itu saja, membiarkan diri mereka terbang ke langit tertinggi menuju puncak kenikmatan. Mereka tidak tahu, apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum pahitnya ketika kakaknya datang dengan wajah berseri-seri. Haruno Sakura, menerima lamaran kakaknya.

 **oOo Just For You oOo**

Dan disinilah Sakura. Duduk untuk makan malam bersama keluarga Uchiha. Bulan depan dia sudah akan menikah dengan putra sulung keluarga Uchiha, meski hatinya selalu ada untuk putra bungsu keluarga itu.

Sasuke meneguk anggurnya dengan tenang, sesekali matanya beradu pandangan dengan mata milik Sakura. Dia mencoba mengacuhkan Sakura meski eksistensi dirinya menolaknya melakukan itu. Biar bagaimanapun, dia ingin membuat kakaknya bahagia. Tetapi, apakah yang dilakukannya ini benar? Mengorbankan perasaan kekasihnya dan juga dirinya?

"Sakura-chan! Sebaiknya kamu menginap saja disini," ucap Mikoto.

"Terimakasih atas tawarannya, bibi. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Sakura tersenyum sopan.

"Kamu terlihat pucat Sakura, apakah kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi memandang calon istrinya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Itachi-kun." Sakura mencoba tersenyum.

Sakura bukannya tidak mau menginap di mansion Uchiha ini. Dia hanya tidak ingin melihat wajah Sasuke, semakin dia melihatnya, semakin dia tersiksa dengan perasaan rindu dan sesak yang membuncah di hatinya. Biar bagaimanapun, hatinya sudah dibawa Sasuke pergi hingga tak bersisa.

"Kamu menginap disini, Sakura. Aku tidak akan menerima penolakan." Itachi memandang Sakura.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tamu yang ditempati oleh Sakura. Membuka pintu besar itu dengan pelan, onyxnya bisa menangkap sosok Sakura yang berdiri di balkon kamarnya dengan posisi membelakanginya. Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyum getirnya, apakah dia rela melepas Sakura?

"Sakura?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Dia tidak berniat untuk menyapa pemuda itu, meski dia ingin berlari dan menumpahkan semua rasa rindu yang ada di hatinya.

"Apakah kamu bahagia, Sakura?" bisik Sasuke dengan pelan.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dan pemuda itu bisa melihat sorot kesedihan di wajah Sakura.

"Apakah aku terlihat bahagia dengan semua sandiwara ini, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sakura dan menumpahkan semua rasa rindunya. Malam ini, biarkan mereka bersatu dalam kehangatan malam. Menumpahkan semua rasa rindu dan rasa cinta yang terpendam, hingga puncak kenikmatan mereka raih.

.

Sasuke terbangun di pagi hari dan tidak menemukan Sakura di ranjangnya. Semalam, mereka bergumul panas hingga pagi menjelang dan mereka sama sekali belum puas. Memakai pakaiannya, Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu jika dirinya keluar dari kamar Sakura, bisa-bisa terjadi kesalah pahaman yang besar.

"Muntahkan semuanya, Sakura-chan."

Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura memuntahkan semua isi perutnya dan ibunya yang sedang memijat tengkuk wanita itu. Tidak jauh darinya, Itachi berdiri sembari memegang secangkir teh hangat.

Sakura menerima teh hangat dari Itachi setelah memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Matanya memandang Sasuke dan menatapnya nanar.

Bisakah, dia melepas Sakura untuk bahagia bersama kakaknya?

 **oOo Just For You oOo**

Uchiha corp bagaikan dilanda musibah. Sudah beberapa bulan ini, semenjak Sakura menerima lamaran Itachi, Sasuke menjadi tidak terkontrol. Hampir semua pegawainya dia marahi tanpa alasan, memaki-maki bahkan membentaknya. Dia tidak mengerti dengan yang terjadi pada dirinya, dia membutuhkan Sakura disisinya.

Sakura memandang sebuah benda panjang dengan dua garis merah. Ini tidak mungkin. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi.

Dia hamil. Dia mengandung bayinya dan Sasuke.

.

Siang ini, Sakura berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menuju Uchiha corp. Dia baru saja menerima telepon jika Sasuke pingsan dan membutuhkan seorang dokter. Tanpa pikir panjang, dia langsung keluar dari rumah sakit dan menuju Uchiha corp.

"Dokter Haruno?"

Sakura memandang seorang wanita dengan rambut merah dan memakai kacamata.

"Ya?" Sakura memandang keheranan.

"Uchiha-sama membutuhkan anda."

Sakura membuka pintu ruang kerja milik Sasuke. Emeraldnya bisa menangkap Sasuke yang terbaring lemah diatas sofa. Wajahnya pucat, benar-benar rapuh. Sakura hampir menangis melihat bagaimana kondisi Sasuke.

"Sakura.. Sakura.."

Hatinya terasa berdenyut sakit. Bahkan saat sakit seperti ini, Sasuke masih bisa menyebut namanya. Menyentuh tangan Sasuke, dia bisa merasakan rasa panas menjalar di indranya.

"Sasuke-kun.. aku disini."

Bagaikan mantra, Sasuke membuka matanya. Sakura tersenyum ketika Sasuke berhasil membuka matanya.

"Syukurlah, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke dengan erat.

"Kenapa kamu bisa berada disini?" bisik Sasuke dengan parau.

"Ada seseorang yang menelponku, Sasuke-kun. Jadi, aku langsung datang kesini." Sakura mengecup tangan Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Kamu tidak akan meninggalkanku?" bisik Sasuke lagi.

"Ya. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya yang pecah seketika. Dia sudah tidak tahan dengan semua ini. Dirinya dan Sasuke sama-sama tersakiti, mereka berdua sama-sama lelah memendam semua perasaan yang ada di hati. Dia tidak ingin menikah dengan Itachi, tetapi dia tidak bisa menolak permintaan Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku mengganggu."

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka. Disana, di ambang pintu, Itachi tersenyum.

"T-tidak kok, Itachi-kun." Sakura mencoba bangkit dan menghampiri calon suaminya itu.

"Aku mendengar Sasuke sakit, jadi aku kesini." Itachi tersenyum dan memandang Sakura, "Sebaiknya aku segera pulang. Sepertinya Sasuke juga sudah sembuh."

Sakura benar-benar tidak bisa menahan semuanya. Bagaimana jika Itachi tahu, jika dia mengandung anak dari adik kandungnya?

 **oOo Just For You oOo**

Sasuke memandang apartemen miliknya. Hari ini adalah pernikahan kakaknya dan dia tidak berniat untuk menghadirinya. Dia ingin melihat kakaknya bahagia dengan orang yang dicintainya, tetapi dia tidak bisa melihat Sakura bersanding di depan altar. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke London untuk meneruskan Uchiha corp. Mungkin dengan begini semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Itachi akui, jika Sakura terlihat sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun pernikahan yang melekat di tubuhnya. Sakura berjalan menghampiri Itachi yang berada di altar menunggunya, mereka akan mengucapkan janji suci hari ini.

Saat pendeta membacakan doa, Sakura tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memandang seluruh tamu yang datang. Ya. Ada bangku yang kosong, bangku yang seharusnya diisi oleh Sasuke.

"Kalau yang kamu cari Sasuke, dia tidak akan datang," bisik Itachi.

Sakura membulatkan matanya dan memandang Itachi.

"Aku tidak mencarinya."

"Aku tahu tentang semuanya. Bahkan tentang bayi kalian juga."

Sakura tidka bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

"Kejar dia, sepertinya dia belum berangkat ke London."

"Tapi-"

"Adikku itu memang bodoh, aku bahagia jika melihatmu dan dia membangun bahtera rumah tangga bersama. Bukan denganku dan membiarkan kalian menyimpan perasaan kalian. Pergilah dan kejar cintamu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Terimakasih, Itachi-kun."

Tamu undangan yang hadir menjadi panik karena Sakura melarikan diri tepat saat akan mengucapkan janji suci. Mikoto memandang Itachi dan menggenggam tangan putranya.

"Ibu yakin, jika dia akan bahagia bersama Sasuke." Mikoto memandang Itachi, "Keputusanmu benar, Itachi."

.

.

Sasuke memandang foto Sakura yang ada di dompetnya. Mengeluarkan korek api, dia mulai menghidupkannya. Haruskah dia melupakan Sakura? Dia akan meninggalkan apartemennya, meninggalkan semua kenangannya bersama Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke terkejut ketika Sakura muncul dengan gaun pernikahannya. Apakah ini semua ilusi? Tidak mungkin Sakura muncul dengan gaun pernikahannya tepat di hari pernikahannya dengan kakaknya.

Tetapi, semuanya terpatahkan setelah Sakura memeluknya dengan erat. Ya, semuanya nyata. Ini bukanlah ilusinya.

"Jangan pergi, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memeluk Sasuke dan terisak.

"Sakura, bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu-"

"Itachi-kun yang membatalkannya, dia sudah tahu semuanya."

Sasuke tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, lidahnya bahkan kelu untuk digerakan. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai punggung milik Sakura.

"Kamu tidak akan memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu, bukan?" bisik Sakura.

"Ya. Maafkan aku."

Mereka saling berpelukan dan melepaskan semua rasa yang membuncah di dadanya. Sasuke tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sakura pergi lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Otanjobi omedetou papa Suke XD ini kado ulang tahun yang terlambat banget #plak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Omake-**

"Aku hamil, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke sedang memeluk Sakura diatas ranjang mereka setelah melakukan pergumulan panas mereka. Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Hamil?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera menikahiku, Papa."

Sasuke tidak tahu kejutan apalagi yang akan menantinya.

 **Selesai! Sampai ketemu di cerita Sakura yang lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
